


Sire

by Wasitadream



Series: How she serves him [1]
Category: Alexander Grayson - Fandom, Dracula (TV 2013), Dracula NBC
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story on how she became his fledgling, and how he pleased her. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sire

Alexander Grayson had no intention on leaving London before disbanding the Order of the Dragon, but he needed someone he could control to carry out some tasks for him. He stalked the night, watching and listening to the men and women before one person caught his interest. She was american, young, bright-eyed and very intelligent. She was on her way home one evening as he followed her, but she felt his presence. She stopped and turned around several times before speeding her walk through the city streets. He stayed in the shadows and observed her moves as she tried to remain calm. He saw his opportunity unfold in front of him. She had run into an older gentleman, the content of her small purse spilling out onto the cobblestone. Alexander then swooped in and helped the woman in need from where the older gentleman left her on the ground. 

"Some men have forgotten what it means to be a gentleman."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet a fellow outsider here."

"Your american as well, where are you from?"

"New York, I am here on business with my uncle. He has taken over my father's business and asked me along to help."

"It looks that this uncle of yours isn't as concerned with your safety as he should be. No lady should be walking these streets alone, not at this time of night."

"Thank you for the concern, Mr. Oh, I'm sorry I haven't asked the name of my knight in shining armour."

"Grayson, Alexander Grayson, but please, just call me Alexander."

"Thank you for helping me Alexander, but honestly I prefer the solitude of the evening."

"A beautiful young lady like your should never prefer solitude, unless you have been hurt by a fool."

"I'm afraid I have been, but I should go. Maybe we will meet again, under the moonlight." Alexander reached for her arm and held it gently.

"I cannot let you go, not until I know your name."

"My name is Rose Hurst."

"May I accompany you to your door Rose."  Rose nodded and slid her arm into his. They spoke as they walked and soon they arrived at her door. 

"Well, I bid you a fond goodnight Miss Hurst." Alexander then took her hand in his and pressed a gentle kiss to it. 

"And to you as well Mr. Grayson." She then turned and walked into the modest home, dreaming about her mysterious savior that night. 

The next few days he would try to make sure he ran into her one place or another, learning more about her and how easily she could be swayed in his direction. It had been a few days that he had seen Rose and he was starting to wonder if she was alright. He spotted her late that evening and noticed she was being followed. He stayed close and watched as the stalker drew closer to her. He lost sight of Rose for a minute, but found her quickly when she screamed. Alexander ran to where the scream had come from and found her lying on the ground, the stalker over top of her. Before she knew what was going on the man who attacked her was gone, his weight no longer pressing her into the pavement. She tried to talk but no sound came out. Soon Alexander was by her side, and the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. He was a vampire, and he had killed her attacker, the evidence on his face. She had started feeling the pain searing in her side and tears rolled down her cheeks. She could see tears forming in Alexander's eyes and knew these would be her last few moments on earth. She reached up and gently touched his cheek, wiping a tear that had fallen away. 

"Please don't let me die alone, not like this." Alexander took her hand and press his lips to it. 

"I shall not leave your side, but please know you do not have to die, not tonight. But you will not be living either." She ran her hand over his cheek and thought about what he said, she could feel herself getting weak and made a decision. 

"I'm not ready to go. Save me from this death and I will do whatever it is that you wish of me. Please Alexander, don't let me die like this." Alexander leaned down and kissed her warm lips before plunging his teeth into her neck. He then fed her, giving her the life that ran through him. Rose felt his lips on her, felt the sting in her neck, then all was black. 

When Rose awoke, she found that she was in a large bedroom, ornate and tastefully decorated. She couldn't remember last night, but knew something had happened. Her head pounded and the lights hurt her eyes. She sat up and looked around for the source of the light and found it to be only a candle burning on her nightstand. She leaned to it and blew it out before laying back into the pillow. She took a deep breath in and then she heard it, someone else breathing in the room with her. 

"Who is there?"

"It's me, I told you I wouldn't leave your side." She sat up and looked around, wondering if she had missed another candle. She could see everything in the room and soon spotted Alexander sitting in a wing chair at the corner of her room. He could see the fear in her eyes and stood up and walked to the foot of the bed. He thought she would scoot back into the bed, back away from him as so many had done once they learned his secret. Instead she crawled to the end of the bed and looked up at him. 

"You saved me, for that I am eternally grateful." Alexander had felt the unfamiliar guilt as the day had passed, he was at fault for Rose being attacked, she had been seen with him and the huntsman wanted to lure the old vampire out. The huntsman never thought Alexander would be close enough to stop the attack, and he had far underestimated the vampires speed. Now as Rose looked up with her deep green eyes he felt that guilt growing, he had dismissed changing her,  he wanted her to be happy on this earth. She reached up and touched his cheek. 

"Alexander, please, are you alright? Have I done something wrong?" He looked at her, not knowing if she even remembered the events of the prior evening. 

"Do you remember what happened to you?" She thought for a moment was it real, or was she dreaming. She ran her hand over her side, where the pain was and felt no wound. 

"I don't know, it felt so real, but was it a dream?" He looked her over she had not cowered away from him last night, she knew what he was, and still wanted him to stay. 

"Tell me what you recall and I will tell you the dream from the truth." Rose nodded and sat back on her heals. She closed her eyes as she tried to recall what had happened. 

"I was walking home. It was late, half past 11 as I walked along. I remember turning down a small side road, and a man walking up behind me. He told me I would pay for conspiring with the devil. I told him I did no such thing and he grabbed me, pulling me behind a building. I remember him pulling out a large knife and thrusting it deep into my side and I screamed. I felt the cold of the blade as he pulled it from my side and stabbed me again." She was visibly shaking now and Alexander came around the bed and sat down pulling her close to him. She felt his arms around her and laid against his chest as she continued. 

"I could feel his body over mine, he was touching me and lifting my dress, I could feel his fingers on my legs but suddenly he was gone, I tried to scream again, but the pain was spreading throughout me. I felt the cold on my limbs as the darkness surrounded me. You, you killed him" She looked at Alexander, not with fear but with adoration and gratitude. 

"You saved me from his touch, and made sure he would hurt no one again. I know what you are." 

"Are you afraid of what I am."

"No. Why fear you?" Alexander knew now why he been attracted to her, she was full of wonder, curiosity and unafraid of what she did not understand. This would make her more vulnerable to his demands of her, but maybe he would not need to trick her mind. 

"Do you not think me a monster."

"Alexander, I have seen no monster in you. You have shown me that you are a gentleman and even protected me, is that what you would consider a monster?" 

"No. Is there anything else you recall?"

"I asked you to save me, I am now like you aren't I?"

"Yes, but if you wish it, I can end your suffering at any time." She reached up and turned his face to look at her. She looked deep into his pale eyes and then put her lips next to his ear.

"I don't feel any suffering Alexander." Her lips then ran over his neck eliciting a deep growl from deep within his chest. He grabbed her chin and overtook her mouth in a deep fiery kiss. She moaned into his kiss and started pulling at his shirt, unbuttoning it as she let her hands wander across his chest. His hands were rough as he ripped apart her shift, but gentle as they slid across her soft skin for the first time. He pushed her back onto the bed and looked over her body as he pulled off his shirt. He watched as she waited for him, her hands moving across her own skin. she licked her lips as he leaned over her, pressing his body against her. His mouth was over hers as he let his fingers glide over her skin. 

Rose's fingers tangled in his hair as his lips caressed her neck. She felt so much more now that she was like him. She heard every sound he made in pleasure, felt every line in his lips as he kissed her, and she could see the lust on his eyes. Her eyes were locked on his as he trailed kisses along her body, biting gently once in while. He soon shredded her panties off of her body and his tongue dove in between her folds. Her mind was being overloaded by the sensations and soon it stopped trying to comprehend things, she could only think of one thing now, making sure to please him. He smiled as he watched her back arched off of the bed, his name dripping from her lips as he continued to taste her. He steadily moved his tongue over her throbbing clit as she cried out in ecstasy. He held her legs open as her body tensed, nearing orgasm. He teased her by pulling his lips away and slowly kissing her thigh. Her hips moved as she begged him not to quit and soon he felt she had waited long enough. He lightly moved his lips across her, letting her feel his hot breath before using his tongue to guide her release. Her body slowly relaxed, and he let go of her legs. He moved up the bed and once he was over her, she ran her tongue over his lips, tasting herself on him. He pressed against her and kissed her passionately. Within minutes he felt her hand on his chest, pushing him back from her. He pulled away and she showed her new-found strength by pushing him over onto his back. 

Alexander watched as Rose shrugged off any remains of her shredded shift before leaning over and undoing his trousers and pants. He watched as she slowly pulled the rest of his clothes off him, kissing his exposed skin. She kept her eyes on him as she tossed his clothes to the floor. Soon her tongue was moving over his thick erection and the deep growl came from him again. He watched as she ran her tongue all up and down his length, encircling him as she positioned herself between his legs. She pressed kisses up his shaft and soon ran her tongue over the tip of him. She then took him into her mouth, swallowing his length as she moved him in and out. He could see the desire in her eyes as she looked at him. He laid pack as he felt the vibrations from her moans in her throat. She kept taking him deep and slowly pulling him out as she showed her gratitude.

Alexander sat up and pulled Rose up to kiss her. As he put his arms around her, he pulled her on his lap and down onto his long cock. Her head dropped back as she moved up and down on him. His lips and tongue trailed across her chest as she moved faster. Soon he felt her exploding around him, but he didn't let her stop, he kept his arms around her, pushing her down further. He moved quickly, now she was on her back and he was thrusting deep within her. He felt her nails rake down his back as she whimpered, needing to feel his release. He slowed his pace, listening to her gasp. 

"Please sire." Those were the only words she was able to articulate as she pulsed around him. He felt the waves of her orgasms and soon found himself falling into the abyss with her. He pumped deep within her until his vision cleared. He laid next to her and pulled her body close to his. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before hearing her breathing even out, falling into a light sleep. He would let her sleep until night fell, then he would teach her to hunt. 


End file.
